Bradley Uppercrust III
' ' Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the main antagonist in Disney's 2000 film An Extremely Goofy Movie. ''He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his own victory, not caring how much Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns." Role in the film When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy snuck back in to return a badge, he overhears the conversation that the Gammas are gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley decides to win just for himself by blowing up an inflatable obstacle. He apologized Max for what he had done. This endangered Tank's life, but Max showed sympathy and decided to save him. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but after betraying Tank, he had Bradley thrown towards a blimp. It is unknown whether he survived or not. However, it is most likely he survives and goes to the hospital, and then arrested for all his actions during the X-games. Trivia *Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from ''Monsters University. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to betray and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. *Bradley is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Bradley will become Winnie the Pooh's enemy in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. At the ending of this movie, Max and Goofy will reveal that Bradley has been expelled from the campus and arrested by Officer Jenny after the college X-Games. His expulsion and arrest was due to his arrogant cheating and his violent act of attempted murder during the race. *Bradley became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. *Bradley will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Gallery Bradley Uppercrust's defeat.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Masters of Evil Category:Idiots Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Males Category:Cheaters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Arrested characters Category:Expelled characters Category:Traitors Category:Teenagers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Selfish characters Category:Tricksters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Thieves Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Criminals Category:Con-Artists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains